Issue 3
Official Summary An ancient secret, a four-hoofed legend, and a plot to kick all life off the earth. Now ZIM will stop at nothing to summon the awesome, mulish power of… The Star Donkey! http://oni-press.myshopify.com/products/invader-zim-3 Release Issue 3 was released on September 16, 2015. Variations InvaderZimIssue3Retail.jpg|Aaron Alexovich standard retail cover IssueThreeJhonenVariant.jpg|Jhonen Vasquez variant invader zim 3 hot topic exclusive.jpg|Mad Rupert variant cover, Hot Topic exclusive Issue #3 has a total of 3 cover variations. # Aaron Alexovich standard retail cover # Jhonen Vasquez variant # Mad Rupert variant, Hot Topic exclusive Characters in Issue #3 (In Order of Appearance) Synopsis Recap Kid is floating in space over the planet Horkus 6, which has a population of 0 with "Mood: destroyed". After giving their recap, they are run over by the Voot Runner. On the sandy surface of the planet, two cloaked figures, who are revealed to be Zim and GIR, venture inside an ancient temple that the Horkan people left behind. The temple contains many hieroglyphics that GIR translates. It is revealed that the Horkan people opened a portal in the sky with the creation of six temples, and through it came "the four legged kicker of life", "the space cleansing, nightmare mule", the Star Donkey. Zim gets excited about this new power he could possess and absentmindedly wonders what happened to the Horkan people, but he writes it off as a mystery. As he flies away, the planet is shown to have two enormous hoof prints on its surface. Weeks later, Gaz informs Dib that Zim is on the news, except he is going under the pseudonym of Shminvader Shmim. He is posing as an artist and creating the six temples needed to summon the Star Donkey. He is pulling it off quite well, since everyone considers him to be an artistic genius. He has already built five other "art pieces" in various places all over the city, with the final one being built at the Museum of Natural History Museum. His latest piece of art he is creating is called "Hey Star Donkey, Destroy All The Humans #27", despite this being the sixth installation. Dib recognizes this as suspicious and rushes off to stop him, sans Gaz, who pretends to be coming along, just to mess with Dib. Zim has managed to convince some people to help him build the final temple. Dib joins them, badly disguised via a hat over his famous cowlick, and is immediately discovered, trying to sneak a piece of the temple out of the art installation. After being captured, he is taken to the "art hater's closet", which is exactly what it sounds like - a bright orange closet with the word "hater"/"h8r" written over and over inside of it. Zim is confident that Dib won't escape and tells him his evil plan to summon the Star Donkey to kick all life off the planet. The final stage of his plan involves stealing a "great crystal sugar cube" from the museum. Zim is then summoned to attend a honorary banquet, entrusting GIR with the duty of guarding Dib. Dib immediately escapes by convincing GIR to guard a pen instead of him. Dib runs inside the museum to look for the great crystal sugar cube while Zim is distracted entertaining guests at the banquet. While being chased and shot at by "deadly robot snobs" and security guards, he finds the sugar cube but is too late to stop Zim from stealing it and putting it into the final temple. The crystal sugar cube focuses the power of all the temples and creates a portal in the sky that summons the Star Donkey. It comes and kicks the Earth (along with Zim) into the sun. The comic ends with "The End" and a panel at the bottom with the caption "Next Time on Invader Zim:" and Dib saying to Zim "Remember when I told you not to do that thing, and you did that thing anyhow and a giant donkey destroyed the Earth?'" Zim responds with "Nope." Facts of Doom *The Mad Rupert variant cover is a reference to a 1988 sci-fi movie called They Live. *This is the first of so far only two issues where Recap Kid is actually in the world of the comic rather than merely observing. The other is Issue 4. *This issue further reinstates that the IZ continuity exists on a "floating timeline," as demonstrated in the "Next Time on Invader Zim" segment. **This segment is similar to a scene in "Gaz, Taster of Pork", where Dib referenced a previous episode, which Zim apparently didn't remember. *When Zim confronts Dib at the sugar cube, there is a coloring error where the spots on his PAK and the joints on his PAK legs are blue instead of pink. *In his open letter published in TruthShrieker (Issue 0), Bigfeets claimed to not know what selfies are, and never takes them with people. Yet early in this issue, it's shown that he has a blog that's mainly composed of selfies, one of which was taken with Gaz. References Category:Comic Category:Merchandise Category:Comic Series Category:Issue 3 Category:Pages in the real-life POV Category:Volume 1